


An accidental Confession

by NotReallyHere (Actuallysortahere)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallysortahere/pseuds/NotReallyHere
Summary: All truths emerge eventually, sometimes you just unintentionally give them away yourself.





	An accidental Confession

It had been almost a week since the Ananta attack during the Ala Mhigan council proposition, and while Alphinaud and Lyse still had a long road ahead of them, establishing a new governing body for the newly liberated state, Harkas found herself with little call to action. The Scions had claimed a handful of rooms within the palace during this time, though much of the time they were left unused. Most of the Scions only used them to rest in, though Alphinaud had turned his into a makeshift study. And Harkas, through either fate or a cruel joke, had been chosen to share a room with the Archon Y’shtola. Both blessing and curse, for it granted the warrior time alone with the archon, but time for her feelings to simmer, feelings that needed to remain hidden for the benefit of all concerned. Thankfully, the Archon had remained busy alongside the other scions, leaving Harkas relatively unbothered, passing most of the days patrolling the city and the lochs beyond, dealing with the unruly citizens and roving beasts.

One night, Harkas was roused from her slumber as the door to her room creaked. Only half awake, she reached for the knife kept on the nightstand before investigating. There, carrying a small candle atop a brass holder, was Y’shtola, and letting out a sign of relief, Harkas set the knife back down.  
“Alphinaud’s kept you busy, huh?” the warrior asked, causing the miqo’te to jump in surprise, taking a steadying breath before she spoke.  
“Ah, Harkas. Yes, he has. Organising a governing body is arduous work, but it needs be done. I didn’t expect you to still be awake, though.” She glanced over at the chronometer on the wall nearby, which showed twenty minutes past midnight.  
“Well truth be told I wasn’t, but given how my life has gone I’m not that heavy of a sleeper.” Harkas shrugged.  
“Then you have my apologies for waking you.” Y’shtola gave a slight bow to emphasize her words before she moved over to the bed on the other side of the room, setting the candle down on the table beside it. “Though your being awake does have an advantage. You and your companions did come up during this most recent meeting.”. Harkas adjusted herself, sitting up more in her bed.  
“We did? Why, what do we need to do now?” She asked, a hint of weariness in her voice.  
“Not in that regard, Harkas.” The archon waved a hand dismissively. “It was in recognition of all the work you’ve all done for our cause. Gods only know what we’d have done without the warriors of light. We may well have never made it out of the Rhalgrs Reach attack.”.

Harkas winced, the grim memories of the fight flooding back. The first fight with Zenos, the crushing of the resistance and most pointedly the near loss of Y’shtola. Curative magic had removed any visible sign of the wound, though Harkas still found herself gazing at where it would be as Y’shtola adjusted the bedsheets.  
“Truth be told we may never have driven the XIVth legion from Eorzea without you all. We all owe you a great deal and we’d been discussing what we could do to repay our gratitude though we weren’t able to come up with much so far.” The Archon continued before she hesitated, briefly glancing back at Harkas. “There were a few suggestions about yourself, though I doubt they were anything other than a jest.” Harkas tilted her head, curious.  
“Let me guess. Lyse? Thancred?”  
“Alisae, actually.”. Harkas rolled her eyes, giving a sigh.  
“I want to say I’m surprised, but she’s not as much like her brother as she used to be. What’d she say?”  
“Well…” Y’shtola took a moment to ponder the best approach. “She said that considering how you feel about me, that a kiss would suffice for you.”

Immediately, Harkas went pale, her breath catching in her throat.  
“Wh-what’d you say?” she asked, nervously staring at the Miqo’te.  
“That she said a kiss would suffice?”  
“No…the bit about…how I felt?” Harkas looked like she’d seen a ghost, nerves clearly getting the better of her, and the Archon sighed.  
“You may be a great warrior. You may be part of a team that combats the gods themselves. But your strengths do not extend to hiding your expressions.” She gave a brief chuckle, before continuing. “We’ve all seen how you look at me when you think nobody can see. You’d need to be blind to miss it.”. Again, Harkas winced, knowing full well Y’shtolas’ secret.  
“So…everyone knows? Everyone knows…that…that I…love…you?” With every hesitation, Harkas’ voice shrank. Even her giant body seemed to shrink away as she spoke, and the Miqo’te shrugged in response.  
“Unfortunately, that seems to be the case. We figured it’d be best to keep the knowledge secret, but you were bound to find out some time. At least this way it would be…” her words trailed off and slowly she focussed more on Harkas’ face, her gaze growing more intense, more scrutinising by the second. “What…what did you just say?”

The reality of her mistake hit Harkas harder than any Garlean war machine had ever managed. What little colour remained in her face was gone and she could’ve sworn she felt her heart stop.  
“Harkas. What did you just say?” Y’shtola asked once again, drawing closer to the retreating warrior.  
“I thought that was what you meant.” Harkas’ voice was far meeker than Y’shtola had ever heard it prior. “When you said you knew how I felt.”.  
“Then it seems we were both wrong.” The Archon’s tone still bore some softness, but her intention to probe further were clear. “We had assumed that your feelings were simple affection, a crush, as they say. Or as Lyse ‘delicately’ put it, that you were ‘smitten by the kitten’.”. Gently, she set herself down on the edge of Harkas’ bed, watching the warrior as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face.  
“A couple of years ago I’d have agreed with you.” Her response was muffled, but still understandable, though she adjusted her legs just enough for her words to be clearer. “But it’s been so long and my feelings just, haven’t changed. When we first met at the Seasong Grotto, when you saved me from those spirits, I could barely take my eyes off you. Then you left, and I assumed that was it. And then we met again, and again. Rei and I joined the Scions and I saw you more than ever. I got to know you, to work with you, and every time I counted myself lucky.” Slowly Harkas emerged from behind her knees, opting to stare out of the window as her story went on. “We fought Eikons, Garleans and Ascians as our duty required, and while my immediate thoughts were always on the mission, on protecting my sister and the rest of the team, there was always that part of me that looked forward to seeing you again. But we were always so busy that I never got an opportunity to come clean.” Her voice was wistful, solemn as opposed to her usual brash nature, and she took a deep breath, steadying herself. Slowly her colour was returning and while she was relaxing more, she was still far more vulnerable than normal.  
“And then it happened. The Crystal Braves, the Sultana…the framed assassination. You all gave yourselves so that the rest of us could escape. And…and I lost you. Well, I thought I had, and I felt…well, lost. We were fortunate in that House Fortemps was gracious enough to accept us. That Haurchefant…” again, Harkas trailed off as she remembered her lost friend. “that he took us into his home and made us welcome. I missed you, but I still had a duty to do, a sister to protect. Even Alphinaud needed a shoulder to lean on. So, I did my best to stay strong, people were depending on me. Maybe someday I’d be able to avenge you in some way.”

Their borrowed room gave an impressive view over the Lochs of Ala Mhigo. The salt beaches gleamed in the moonlight, lights danced in the city below them. It was a stark contrast to Ishgard, and even despite the frigid weather, Harkas knew that’s where she’d rather be.  
“Turns out you weren’t gone. Just trapped somewhere. I don’t really know the details, just that when we found out we could save you I…” Harkas slowly turned to face Y’shtola again, the faintest hint of a smile softening her features. “I’ve never felt such relief. Seriously. Watching you emerge from that light is something I’ll never forget. And unlike Alphinaud it’s not just because you were…well, bare as your first namesday, I think he put it.” Her smile turned into a smirk as the archon turned away, just a hint of red in her cheeks. She hadn’t said a word since Harkas had started explaining. She just simply sat, and listened as the warrior bared her heart.  
“I think that was when I realised that maybe this was more than just a small crush. This was almost two years since we first met and…and none of my feelings had ever changed about you. Even when you were gone, presumed dead, you were on my mind and the thought kept me going no matter what happened.” The smirk had faded once more, though the warrior kept up a faint, vaguely hopeful smile as she watched her companion wander in thought, and slowly, Y’shtola turned to face her again.  
“Harkas…” her voice was soft, calming. “While I did what I had to, I didn’t mean to cause you distress, and I’m sorry that I did. But it gave you your chance to escape and from there you and your companions have done great things, and that is what matters.” She stated matter-of-factly, and Harkas simply nodded.  
“I guess so, yeah. I reckon it was also easier since I didn’t actually see it happen.” Again, Harkas’ eyes hovered over the area that should have been a large scar upon the miqo’te and sighed heavily. “Not like Rhalgrs Reach.” Instinctively, Y’shtolas’ hand rose to touch where Zenos’ blade had struck her. “When I saw your body on the floor, I was this close to losing it.” Harkas held her hand up, finger so close together they may as well have been touching. “I was lucky that Alphinaud and Krile were there, that told us that you were alive, that you could be saved. If they hadn’t…” Harkas’ face turned sombre as she thought. “Chances are I would’ve lost control, and given how that fight went I doubt I’d have survived. I’d have thrown myself at him until I didn’t even have the energy left to breathe, if he didn’t cut me down before that. After what happened with Rei sometimes you’re…you’re the only thing that keeps me going. I almost gave up there, too. Nearly drank myself into oblivion. Then one day I wake up like this.” 

She lifted her arms, flexing her fingers as she watched. “I still don’t actually know where I got the fantasia. Or if that’s even what did this. But I took it as a new start, I guess. A chance to be better. Didn’t change my feelings about you, but I promised that I’d keep you safe, gods know I’ve lost too many people I’ve grown close to, even if my feelings were never allowed to surface.” And her arms dropped again, and her head sagged. “though it’s a bit late to say that now. Even after all this I’m just as rough-cut, nothing deserving of your affection. When all is said and done, you’re far beyond me. You’re a scholar, you’re gifted at aether manipulation, at magic…and you’re beyond beautiful. And what am I? Just a person that swings an axe well and can survive things that no person has any right to. There’s no refinement to my skills, I just fight solely on instinct. Hell, I basically get by purely on instinct. I don’t have any skill in tactics like you or Alphinaud, I’d rather just act. I’m just some barbarian compared to you, like a pickaxe. I just smash something useable out for you and the other chisels to make something beautiful out of. I don’t have any business being with someone like you. That’s why I’ve tried to hide all these feelings, the fact that I want to be with you. It doesn’t sound like any simple crush, does it?” she gave a final, defeated sigh, before slowly lifting her head to await the reply. Y’shtola sat not even a foot away from the warrior, her gaze fixed on some undefined point on the floor as her head raced.

“No, I can’t say it does.” It came after a painful minute, and the Archon sounded troubled. “Truth be told, I’ve never much considered romance. With all that’s occurred, I’ve not had the time for such leisurely thoughts, and I find myself at a loss for words. I understand that this was not an easy subject for you to speak of, and I appreciate your honesty, but I know not how to respond.” Rising to her feet, she turned, just for a moment to face Harkas. “And I must apologise, but what you’ve said…You’ve given me much to think about, much to consider. But it’s going to take me time to organise my thoughts, and this is not the place for it, this close to you.” And Harkas watched her turn, moving for the door, her heart sinking. As the door creaked open once again, the Archon stopped, turning to face the huddled warrior just briefly. “I’m sorry, Harkas. But please, Stay strong. You’re not as useless as you make yourself out to be. We all rely on you, myself included. But I need time to think.”  
“Wait, Y’shtola.” Harkas called out before she left, and the Archon paused. “Please, don’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone else having to worry about this. I didn’t want to trouble you with all this either but…it happened.”. The Miqo’te said nothing, but nodded before she vanished into the hallway, the inky darkness beyond eventually masking even her footsteps. It was another few minutes until Harkas finally moved again, and she did so without an utterance, extinguishing the candle and letting darkness overtake the room as she crawled under the blankets, curled herself into a ball, and lamented the mistakes she’d made this night, for chances are it had cost her friendship with the Y’shtola, until her eyes could take no more, and she slumbered.

 

When Harkas next stirred, the room was still a murky black, and while it took her a moment she eventually caught the time on the Chronometer. 3am, just over two hours since her admittance and glancing over at the vacant bed across the room told Harkas all she needed to know. Y’shtola had clearly decided to rest in a different room. After all, why would she stay here after everything that had happened? She could feel her heart shattering as she lowered her head, tears starting to form in her eyes, but as she went to roll over, to find some small comfortable position to lament in, she felt something else. A presence, a weight, beside her that wasn’t there previously, and it was no small weight, not a forgotten item, not displaced blankets. It was at least equivalent to a person and as she glanced over, she saw a lump. Something was under the blankets with her, though what she had no idea, most likely some filthy critter. Slowly, moving as little as possible, she reached for the side-table, for the knife resting upon it and as her fingers curled around the handle, her other grasped the corner of the blankets. Gently, she began to peel back the covers, trying not to disturb the unknown visitor, readying the knife to bring it down on whatever vermin before it had a chance to escape. What gave her pause was what she saw next. 

Where she expected some musty brown scrags of fur, instead she saw a soft, white, fuzzy ear. Then pale silken hair and then, smooth, tan skin and she froze. What she saw defied all her thoughts. Nestled up against her, forehead an inch from her chest, was the curled-up form of Y’shtola. She’d left her coat somewhere, sleeping in her undershirt and half tights, though there was barely enough room for the two of them. Her tail was hanging over the edge of the bed, her knees were brought up between both stomachs, one hand under her chin, the other just below. For the first time in years, Harkas was completely at a loss mouth agape. Her raised arm lowered as she replaced the knife on the table and remained there. She was truly at a loss for words. Not only had Y’shtola returned after all that had happened, she’d snuck into the room and into bed beside her, all without disturbing her. It was another minute before Harkas finally moved again, cautiously shifting her arm over, and tentatively brushing her fingers over the Archons ear, appreciating the silky soft fur that adorned them, only stopping when the ear twitched. Fearing waking the slumbering archon she pulled her arm back, deliberating for a moment, before opting to just attempt to sleep. After all, this may well just have been a dream. In fact, surely it was the most likely explanation. But she’d savour it nonetheless. Gently she curled her arm round the archons back, resting her hand on the hip, relishing the opportunity to hold her close and after ensuring they were both comfortably covered with the blankets, drifted away once more, this time feeling the best that she’d felt since…well, since the Archon emerged from the lifestream after months of Harkas assuming her dead.

 

The sun that poured through the window eventually woke Harkas, who took a moment to properly wake herself, head rolling lazily as Harkas enjoyed the warmth on her face. It took some time before she remembered the reason for her incredible mood, shifting her head so that she could gaze down at the archon, only to find an empty space beside her. Her face dropped a little, maybe it was just a dream. Her hand traced over where Y’shtola supposedly lay, brushing the sheets, wishing she was still there. But there was no sense lingering here. She had duties to do and just maybe Y’shtola would have an answer, some way to let her down gently. Throwing the blankets to the side, she rose from the bed, stretching her arms out, her hands just short of the ceiling, and getting dressed. Before she left, she made a bare minimum effort to tidy the bed, opting just to arrange the sheets, when something caught her eye. In the bed, where the archon had lay, were a couple of long hairs, not azure like Harkas’, but snow white, and the warrior stared at them. What this meant, was that was no dream Harkas had. That during the night, the two had indeed shared a bed, though Harkas still didn’t know why. But the why was irrelevant for the time being, and the warrior left with a spring in her step.

When lunchtime came around, Harkas had covered most of the city on the various tasks that Alphinaud. Most simple, some just annoying, and most of her clothing was soaked from a trip deep into the Salt Lake, though the blazing sun overhead was serving to dry them out fairly quickly, leaving white crystals clinging. Choosing a spot on the city wall overlooking the lochs, she rested in the shade of a watchtower, wolfing down the cured meats and bread she’d brought and taking a moment to relax. Resistance members regularly patrolled the area, on guard for potential threats, their footsteps a steady beat as they passed by, fading into the background. What snapped Harkas out of her trance was someone nearby calling her name. It took her a moment to locate the source, but sure enough she found it, and who else would it be than Y’shtola. The Miqo’te gleamed in the sunlight, making her even more stunning to look at.  
“Ah, good. I was told you’d been last seen around here. I’m glad I caught you before you moved on.” She said as she drew close, a soft smile on her face.  
“Yeah, I’ve just been having some food, zoning out a little bit before I get sent of to do something else.” The warrior replied. Even sat down she still rose to nearly the Miqo’tes’ chin.  
“Then do you have a moment? I have something I need to talk to you about. In private, preferably.” Her smile faded as her request came, and Harkas immediately knew what it was about, feeling a pit form in her stomach.  
“Sure. The towers are usually deserted if that’ll do.” The warrior replied, gesturing up at the tower shading them. When the archon nodded, Harkas rose to her feet, cracking her neck before the two of them moved over to the towers entrance, climbing the stairs together, in relative silence.

The top of the watchtower provided a spectacular view over all the surroundings, both the city, the palace and the lochs, and thankfully wasn’t manned at this time, leaving the two in peace, only the whisper of the wind and the distant hum of the city folk below.  
“You know what I’m about to talk about, don’t you?” Y’shtola finally broke the silence, to which Harkas just nodded an affirmation.  
“My confession, right?”  
“In part, yes. Though I also have something to confess myself, now.” The archon averted her gaze from the warrior, who simply watched her, partly entranced. “Last night, after you expressed your true feelings, I spent some time alone, wandering the halls of the palace trying to organise my thoughts.” Her shoulders sagged as she sighed. “I’ve had my share of admirers. Both fair and more…animalistic. All I’ve turned away without any hesitation. But most folk aren’t one of the warriors of light.” Turning back to Harkas, who had sat herself on a wooden stool someone had left behind. “and none have been quite so…emotional. In truth, you left me in quite the state. I’d be lying if I said that I felt nothing when you confessed. Quite the contrary, it stirred quite the reaction. I’ve relied on you and yours for a great deal these past years. You always come through for us even when things seem darkest. And last night, I came to realise that I relied on you more than I thought.”

Y’shtola normally spoke with considerable confidence, but now her voice was noticeably uncertain, shaky, though she did her best to keep herself from turning away from Harkas, who sat silently, watching the archon carefully and latched on every word. “Not just because you’re one of the few than can stand up to the eidolons, but because I know you’ll always be there, that if I ever fall, you’ll be there to catch me. So, at the very least, know that I appreciate you for all you do.”  
“You don’t have to thank me.” Harkas interjected, sounding incredibly humbled. “I do what I do because if I don’t, then we risk losing everything. Also, because…well, you know why.” Y’shtola nodded in agreement.  
“Even so. But I digress. Last night, as I wandered with my thoughts, I found myself torn. On the one hand, I had all these…feelings. Desires. And on the other, was the duties we all bare. We risk everything in these battles and we can ill afford extra distractions. I ought to focus on the good of Eorzea above that of my own.” She did her best to remain stern faced, but Harkas could see the cracks in her resolve. The slight tremble in her hands, the uncertainty in her voice. “In the end, I found myself unable to come to a decision, so I took a page from your book. I let my instincts take over, let them decide my path. After all, it’s gotten you this far, even if you feel it barbaric.” 

Y’shtola fell silent as she considered her next words, her hand on her chin, fingers curled over her lips. Moments passed as Harkas quietly awaited the follow up, watching the Archon as she squirmed. “And that’s how you ended up in my bed?” Harkas broke the silence, which caused Y’shtola to spin and face her, face flushed.  
“Y-you noticed then?” she stammered.  
“Well, it was hard not to, though you did well to sneak in. I thought I was a light sleeper, but I only really noticed when I woke up sometime later. How long you’d been there, I don’t know, but you were sound asleep.”  
“I should’ve known you would. I had hoped that I’d have been able to sneak out before you awoke, but then, I suppose I wasn’t in an ideal mindset for sneaking. But yes. My first instinct when I let go was…well, to be close to you. In my addled state, I took that very literally, much to my own embarrassment, and I apologise.” Y’shtola gave a slight bow in, unable to look Harkas in the eye, whose face now matched the archons in colour, cheeks a bright red, only a broad smile adorned her face.  
“You don’t need to apologise. At first I thought you were some critter sneaking into my bed and I was at the ready to stab you, that much is true. But when I saw you, it took me a while to react. And…well I don’t think I’ve ever felt happier. I might’ve held you close while I tried to drift off, so I’m not completely innocent, either.” Harkas let out a small chuckle, unable to contain herself much longer.  
“I’m well aware. After all, this is all your doing.” Y’shtola smirked as she rebutted. “You, your confession, your self-depreciation. All serving to disrupt my thoughts.”. In response, Harkas feigned offense, pulling back a shoulder and holding a hand over her open mouth.  
“You know full well I would never purposefully do anything to harm you. But that is what instinct does. Why would you lower yourself to my level?”  
“Because there was no lowering involved!” Y’shtolas snapped back considerably more fiery than expected, and Harkas was taken somewhat aback. “You’re no lesser than myself simply because you’re better at the combat than the diplomacy! Without you, we’d have nothing to work with! Without you, us “chisels” would have nothing to create! We owe you everything!” she was nearly shouting at this point, leant back slightly, caught completely off guard. It took a moment until either side acted. Y’shtola took a deep breath to regain her composure, before giving Harkas a stern look. “You may lack a certain diplomatic tact. But our line of work requires both sides. You are no lesser than any of the rest of us. But if it irks you so much, then I will teach you. Something tells me we’ll have plenty of time together anyway.”

It took a considerable time for Harkas to realise the meaning behind her words, but when she did, her eyes went wide. Staring up at the archon, she had no words to respond with, though she did make several noises in an attempt. Eventually, she did calm herself enough to form a sentence.  
“You…you mean you…but…why?”  
“Do I need a reason to follow my feelings? Do I have to deny myself simple pleasures?” Y’shtolas’ response was sharp, and it took Harkas another moment to form any answer.  
“No…but what if you become a target? What if someone uses you to get to one of the mighty warriors of light?” genuine concern lined the warriors meek voice.  
“I’m not defenceless, Harkas. I can look after myself.”  
“But when we face threats like Ascians…the Garlean empire…”  
“Then it’s a good job I have you to protect me. Besides. It’s not like things would be different otherwise. Should I become a target, you’d still come crashing to the rescue.”  
“I…I would, yes. But that doesn’t mean you won’t become a bigger target if someone finds out.”

Y’shtola sighed, pondering her response.  
“Harkas, close your eyes for a moment.” It was more a demand than a request, though Harkas looked confused.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I asked.”  
“But I-“ Harkas tried to inquire, but was cut off.  
“Harkas, do you trust me?” Y’shtolas’ voice was stern, though Harkas’ response was none slower for it.  
“You know full well I do.”  
“Then close your eyes.” Once more she asked, only softer this time. Harkas stared for just a second, clearly unsure of her plan, but relented. Her eyes shut, and she was left in darkness, carefully listening for the next step.  
“Okay, they’re shut. What now?” she asked, waiting for the next request. Seconds passed in silence, and Harkas was about to ask again, when she felt something soft and warm press against her lips, a pair of hands on her shoulders, holding her steady, and her eyes snapped open. All she could see was the tan of Y’shtolas’ face and stray strands of her snowy hair hanging between the two of them, and she was at a complete loss. What was happening went against all her expectations, yet it was all she had dreamed of for the longest time.

As sudden as it had started, it was over. Y’shtola pulled away, taking a deep breath as her eyes opened, leaving Harkas stunned, a deep red spread across her whole face.  
“Even if we have to keep this a secret from everyone, I’m willing to take the risk. If you are, that is.” She spoke, but it did little to bring Harkas from her stupor, who simply nodded slightly. “Is that a yes, Harkas?” she asked, leaning in with a smirk forming. Harkas’ hand drifted up, gently tracing her lips as she gave a whispered response.  
“Y-yes…I…I’d like that.”. Her response only served to broaden the Archons’ smile.  
“I knew you would.” She replied, gently placing a hand on the warriors’ shoulder and shaking her. Eventually, Harkas was roused from her daze and she shook her head in an attempt to clear her head.  
“Feeling better?” Y’shtola teased, clearly enjoying the effect she had on the warrior.  
“Yeah. Not going to lie, that caught me off guard. Does this mean that you…accept my feelings?”. There was obvious happiness in Harkas’ voice, though still tinged with trepidation, and Y’shtola couldn’t help but smile.  
“Yes, Harkas. It does. And if you wish to keep it a secret for the time being, then I’ll oblige. For you. Maybe I’ll depart on an expedition. Maybe I’ll need a bodyguard. If not, then we’ll just make do, sneak away for some time alone together.”  
“Sneaking away from your tasks? That doesn’t sound like you.” Harkas joked.  
“Well this is the me you’ve helped reveal. The me that only you will see.” The archons’ response was just as jesting. Rising from the stool, Harkas moved in closer to Y’shtola, dropping to a knee so their heads were roughly level and tentatively extended her arms, wrapping them around the Miqo’te, who let out a quiet giggle and mimicked the movements, and together they shared their first embrace. A minute passed before either broke the silence, Harkas nearly whispering into her ear.  
“So…should I be expecting more another guest in my bed, tonight?”. While Y’shtola couldn’t see it, she could picture Harkas’ smirk behind her.  
“Mayhap sometime in the future. Last night was an exception, a lapse in judgement that just happened to lead into something pleasant. Besides, wouldn’t you rather spread out these first experiences? You wouldn’t want to rush into anything, would you?”  
“That’s basically all I do, remember? You’ve always been the wiser one, so I’ll trust in your judgement. You know I’ll be looking forward to it, though.”. Both gave a quiet chuckle, before returning to simply enjoying each other’s touch. Eventually, Y’shtola began to pull away from Harkas, who reluctantly let her go, tracing her hands down the archons’ arms as they parted.  
“I suppose I ought to return to the Alphinaud and Lyse. As much as we’d both like, I can’t remain here all day, so I suppose I must bid you farewell for the time being.”. It was hard for Harkas to mask her disappointment, but she too had tasks she was required to attend to, though none as important as those her new partner had. As the archon made to leave, she paused as she passed Harkas, leaning in to plant a light kiss on the roegadyns’ cheek, bringing the colour straight back into them.  
“Until tonight, Harkas.” Her voice was sultry and Harkas couldn’t help but give her a cheesy grin.  
“I’ll be looking forward to it.” The warrior replied, and she watched as Y’shtola descended the stairs towards the base of the tower, remaining behind long enough to see the miqo’te emerge below and disappear into the city.  
Today had turned out far beyond expectations and for the first time since her sisters’ death, Harkas looked forward to the future. No longer alone, no longer pining.

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my more personal canon, rather than the route with Shirafina, which while nice, I struggle to picture beyond requested scenarios.


End file.
